The present invention relates generally to a device for coupling the peripheral flanges of two pipes.
It is known in the prior art to clamp fluid carrying tubings and pipes together by way of circular coupling devices. Typically, the ends of each section of pipe are formed with a circumferential flange. The face of one flange is flat for providing sealing contact with the face of an adjacent pipe flange. Gaskets may also be employed to enhance sealing. The coupling device encircles and engages the pipe flanges to effect the coupling of the pipes to one another.
Prior art coupling devices are typically comprised of at least two retaining members, each having a groove extending from a first end to a second end for receiving portions of the flanges of the two pipes. Coupling structure is provided for connecting first ends of the retaining members to one another. Various latching mechanisms have been employed in the past to tightly but detachably fasten the second ends of the two retaining members to one another, thus drawing the two pipe flanges into tight sealing abutting contact. For example, it is known to pivotably connect to the second end of a first retaining member a bolt having a wing nut threadedly associated therewith while providing a slot in the second end of the second retaining member. The bolt is adapted to be received in the slot in the second retaining member. Once the retaining members have been positioned about the pipe flanges and the bolt has been received in the slot, an operator rotates the nut to tightly clamp the retaining members about the flanges of the two pipe sections, thus drawing the two pipe flanges into sealing contact with one another.
The disadvantage of a coupling device having the aforementioned latching mechanism is that an operator is required to rotate the nut numerous times to effect the coupling of the pipe flanges to one another. The repetitive wrist motion involved in rotating the nut results in operator fatigue and injury.
Accordingly, a need exists for a coupling device that may be more easily and quickly assembled than is presently possible.